


New Beginnings

by BitchLikeHomegirl



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/ Gwen Stefani, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/pseuds/BitchLikeHomegirl
Summary: Hi guys,This is for my boo Andrea.I apologize for any grammar mistake.I hope you all enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is for my boo Andrea.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistake.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

All that could be felt and heard in the room were their hoarse moans and the indescribable smell of sex coming from the two sweaty bodies. The constant movement wouldn’t stop in spite of the burning pain they were feeling while trying to catch their breaths. It was too good to stop, the incredible connection, the undeniable chemistry, they were good together, perfect even and it had never been like that with anybody else before. Of course they had had great sex before, it’s just that, THIS was different, it couldn’t be compared to anything in the world, they were there for each other when they needed, they could relate in a way nobody else on earth could, they saved each other.

He loved her body and her soul in an idolizing way. She had never had this much confidence in bed but the way he looked at her while the clothes would fall off their bodies, when she saw him lost in the middle of her legs or the way he would hold her tight against his own naked body, always with their lips and tongues battling violently and passionately at the same time, all of THIS, was making her body tingle with a delicious and burning pleasure.

He loved her body, the delicate details, how she reacted to every touch of him, her perfect skin, the way she would shiver every time he touched her breasts. Oh, he loved her breasts, just the right size to fit perfectly in his hands, and so sensible that he probably could make her come just from sucking and biting them.

He loved moments like that when she was riding. It was magical the way her body moves on the top of him. Oh God. The look in her eyes, every little breath she took, he lived to see that, the pleasure on her face, over her skin, it was intense. Like she was born to do it. She was born to ride a cowboy.

~♡~

Every time he got sick of the popularity of being a singer, a judge on The Voice, he would go back to Oklahoma to relax. Now he just needed to have her in his arms. That was the best feeling ever, he still couldn’t believe he got the chance to be the man who will make her smile, laugh, cry of happiness, who will love her body and soul for the rest of their lives. Here now, on their bed, naked after loving each other bodies, he was remembering what happened before... the ceremony was “beautiful” all their family and close friends were there in Oklahoma to celebrate love, their bond, and ally, this amazing connection they had with each other. Every detail was beautiful and would be remembered forever, but the two moments that were so special he would remember every day of his life, were the way she was looking at him while walking to the altar to agree to live the rest of her life by his side, the love of her life, and the brightness in her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes after their first kiss as husband and wife. He can see his whole future in that look, and it was beautiful, prosperous and every day more full of love between the two of them and their family.

~♡~

“Blake, are you awake cowboy?!” she asked while dragging her nails into his chest gingerly.

“Yeah baby?! Do you need something?” Blake kissed her forehead.

“I have a gift for you.” She raised her head toward him with a slight smile on her lips.

“For me? Why? What is it?” He got really surprised and excited.

“Yes cowboy for you! Wait a minute I’ll come back” She got out of bed gently swaying her hips. She went into the closet and came back two minutes later with a small box in hand and a petulant smile on her face. “Come on cowboy you need to get dressed, we’ll take a walk”

~♡~

They walked in silence hand in hand for a few minutes until they arrived in front of a tree, a very special one to them. Blake had brought Gwen there the first time they came alone to Oklahoma in December of last year and wrote their initials on the tree, a simple symbol, but it showed that they were united from that moment on forever.

“I’m a little confused here babe”

“I brought you here because you know more than a year ago we made a compromise here and yesterday we made that official, God Blake yesterday was so beautiful and emotional I’m still feeling the butterflies in my stomach” she laughed looking into his eyes.

“In both of these moments, we made a promise to love, to respect, to care, to bring light and happiness to each other lives. We said that no matter what or how difficult a moment in our lives could be, we would be together and be supportive in every kind of way” she couldn’t stop talking with her hands and talk fast, the same time she had a smile on her lips Blake could see the unshed tears in her eyes. “I thought you were an amazing present that God gave me, but apparently that wasn’t enough” she looked into his blue and curious eyes.

“Gwen, babe what do you mean?!”

“I think it’s time for you to open your gift”

He thinks he stopped breathing for a time. His heart was beating so fast, inside of the box was a cute little camo onesie that had written "My dad is a rad cowboy"

“Gwen” He looked at her with tears in his eyes “Is it truth?”

“Yes babe” She couldn’t stop her tears and the big smile on her face. She would be the mother of his baby.

“Oh my God, I’m going to be a dad. You’re having my baby” he took the little onesie on his hand and kissed Gwen.

She hugged him tight after giving him a passionate kiss, she put his right hand on her belly. They couldn’t be happier with their life.

“Our baby,” she said looking into his blue eyes.

“You're making me the happiest man in the whole world” he kissed her forehead.

“I can’t wait to have this life with you cowboy”

“I love you, Gwen”

“I love you too babe” They kissed again with their hands on her belly under the tree where they made their first compromise to each other. Life couldn’t be better, and this journey was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
